Five Nights At Freddy's: Will It End?
by firewithgold
Summary: Everything was normal like it was supposed to be, but then flames sparked. Mangle has to make a decision. Will she be able to end the cycle of events and save her friends and the one she loves the most? Will it end?
1. Chapter 1

I sit in Kid's Cove, thinking what to do with this boredom, and with a pirate named Foxy staring at me. I clear my throat and wave my hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Foxy." I say with a small smirk. He shakes his head snapping out of his daze.

"Er- um, yes lass? Were ye talkin' to me?" He asks slightly nervous. I shake my head and chuckle.

"Nope, but why are you staring at me? I'm not that beautiful. Rather not beautiful at all." I say with an amused expression. Foxy rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Lass, your heart is beautiful and that is ta only thing that matters. Plus at least you're better lookin' than Chica. Her heart is scary and she just is obnoxious." He explains. I have an amused expression.

"Okay then." I finish and Scott walks in, I glance at him, "You bored Mr. Cawthon?" I ask with a smirk.

"Well yes, Ms. Sullivan." He replies with a chuckle.

"Well, I was about to get up and throw a pie at Chica, if you're interested in tagging along, I have two pie pans and two bottles of whipped cream." I say. Scott's face lights up with joy, I guess I just found his solution. I look at Foxy, and he was annoyed. Probably because Scott is here. I shake my head and chuckle.

"Foxy, do you not want us to cream Chica?" Scott asks. Foxy shakes his head.

"I'm okay with it. But I don't want the lass comin' and complainin' ta me if she gets creamed. I can't stand her whining." Foxy says and stands up. I cover my mouth, close to laughing.

"Well, okay then." I say.

"Ok, we will tell her not to cry to you, but to Freddy." Scott says. Foxy nods in agreement and walks out to a different room. Most likely the party room. I head out of the room too and walk down the hall. Scott follows behind.

"Alright, let's go." I say and Scott nods. I hand him my phone so we can take a picture of Chica for Foxy. "I've always wondered," Scott says, I look at him, "why do you hate Chica so much? Like, what did she do to you to make you throw bricks at her and dump cold water on her?" he asks. I shrug.

"Well, first off, I am an original prankster, second of all, ever since second grade, she has made my life miserable, she has made me cry, she picked fights with me, she threw me under the bus and got me accused of bullying a special-needs kid in fifth grade, and she blew my chances at a boy I really liked, and she took my best friend, also took the boy I really like... again." I explain. Scott stops and stares at me surprised.

"Wow, for a girl like Chica," He begins and starts walking again, "you'd expect a sweetheart from her, but wow, she basically ruined your social life. And now I know who your crush is." Scott says with a smirk. I blush and scoff jokingly.

"Thanks Scott, you boosted my self-esteem a whoppin' two percent!" I say jokingly with a smile. He laughs and shakes his head.

We arrive at the kitchen. I grab the aluminum pans and whipped cream, then fill them with the whipped cream and hand one to Scott.

We walk around looking for Chica. The only place that we didn't think to look is Pirate's Cove. Scott and I walk to Pirate's Cove and I glimpse in quickly. She is in there and looks like she just got there. Yes! I look at Scott and nod, letting him know she is in there. Chica turns around and Scott and I quickly hide behind each side of the tattered purple curtains. Maybe I'll talk to Bonnie about re-doing Pirate's Cove for Foxy. Back to Chica, she was alert at first, but now she isn't. Our time to strike.

I wave at Scott to get his attention. We both know sign-language, so I speak to him using gestures. He replies with other gestures.

"Oh Chica! Come out and play!" I say playfully to sound more creepy. I sense her flinch and turn around swiftly.

"M-Mangle?" She asks with a slight accent of fear. I stay quiet and I nod to Scott then I show five fingers and count down. Five, four, three, two, and finally one. We jump in and fire at her with our pies. I get her in the center of her face. Bulls eye! Chica looks mad for a second then laughs.

"Mangle! You jerk!" Chica says still laughing. Scott and I laugh because she looks ridiculous. Scott pulls out mine and his phone and snaps a picture quickly. I laugh more. "Hey!" Chica shouts and she still has her "innocent" smile. She looks at me and flings whipped cream on my face. Scott laughs and takes another picture.

"You guys are crazy." He smirks. I look at him.

"Oh really?" I say and wipe whipped cream on his shirt, "How crazy?" I ask. He looks at his shirt.

"Seriously?" Scott says wiping it off and puts it in my hair, "Very crazy." he finishes. Chica then throws some cream on us. That triggers the pie fight and we go back and forth until we are covered in whipped cream.

Foxy walks in and if he were in his animatronic form, his jaw would literally unhinge and drop to the floor because of how covered we were. He looks at all of us, we are covered in whipped cream. He looks angry, but I know he is doing it to mess with Chica.

"She did it!" Chica says quickly and points at me as if she were a little girl avoiding in getting into trouble.

"Yeah! I did it all!" I shout with a giant smile.

"This is ta pie prank? It looks like ye guys put whipped cream on ta floor and rolled around in it!" Foxy says and starts laughing. Chica sighs with relief.

"Alrighty then." Scott says.

"Mangle, ye look like a clown." Foxy says looking at me. I smile.

"Well I won't be the only one looking like a clown." I say and take ahold of his arm and smear whipped cream on his face.

"Oh ye little punk!" He yells and laughs. Then we start putting whipped cream on each other like there is tomorrow.

I hear Chica sigh, but I don't turn to her and ask her what's up. Scott whispers to her and they both walk out. About five minutes later, I stop creaming Foxy. We laugh for a little.

"Who knew we could have so much whipped cream covering us?" I ask. Foxy shrugs and smiles.

"I don't know short-stack, but it be time you go get cleaned up. Ya got whipped cream in your hair. Also, tomorrow is performance day for ye Miss Mangle. Break a leg." Foxy replies and hugs me before I walk out. I have a smile, then I frown when I realize I have to turn into an animatronic for a week. Ugh.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk back to Kid's Cove and get ready to go to sleep. I don't have to wake up until six in the morning so I can sleep in my little room behind my mini-stage. Before I go take a shower and go to bed. I do a quick inventory of goodies and treats for the kiddos. Though, I am low on candy, so I will get some more tomorrow after we close. I have enough for my two shows. After I shower, I jump into my bed and read a little bit. Then I go to bed.

The next morning, I wake up. I groggily get out of my bed and get ready for work. I quickly switch to animatronic form and walk to my mini-stage. I get in position and wait for the kids to get here around eight. I hope they don't jump on me and pull me apart like they used to do. I hear the kids outside already, I pray for the best.

The day went by smoothly, maybe I should pray more often because today went really well and the kids behaved. I clean up Kid's Cove from the toddlers playing with their food. It used to be gross when I first started performing, then I got used to it and felt more like a second mother to the children. I finish cleaning up the pizza and cake everywhere and replace the tablecloth. The gang usually has dinner in Kid's Cove. Foxy, Toy Chica and I agree on something besides pizza and I -we- cook it. I finish up and remember to get candy for the kids tomorrow. That means I have to go to Pirate's Cove.

I walk out of Kid's Cove and head to the main dining area where the others are. No one is out yet. They're probably all tuckered down from the kids. I quickly turn into my human form before Mike gets here. That stupid monkey always mistakes us for monstrosities when we are in our animatronic form, so it is better off if we are human at night. Besides, we are animatronics all day.

I get to Pirate's Cove, and open the prop treasure chest and grab the mini cardboard treasure chests with candy in them. I hear thrashing behind the tattered curtains. I am not surprised because I assume it's only Foxy. I finish up gathering what I need. I stand up straight with a dozen candy-chests cradled in my arms. Not paying attention to anything, I turn around and begin walking. Within one step I run into something warm and solid and drop all the candy-chests. I look up and jump.

"Hello Mangle." He says. My heart leaps out of my chest. I know who "he" is. "He" is the father of Foxy, Vincent. I hoped to never see his face ever again. I try to speak, but my voice cracks. All I do is stand and stare at the tall man standing in front of me with fright. Vincent laughs and quickly I can feel my face paint itself white.

"Wha-what do you want!" I say trying to sound angry.

"Nothing... I am here for a reason. Little Mangle." Vincent says looking down at his knife. My eyes widen in shock. I use my peripheral vision to look for something to defend myself, it's not like I can just run. Vincent catches me off-guard. Before I know it, he yanks the knife right out of my abdomen. I look down feeling nothing but adrenaline circulating through my veins. Screaming won't do me any good. Vincent slaps me across the face and I grunt.

I lay down on the floor finally feeling the pain of the wound. I strain to inhale. I can feel my face completely white from the lack of blood and the shock. Surprisingly, I am still alive, but I am loosing my energy. I realize I need to get help before I die. I just rather die, but I rather try and not give up. I use the last of my adrenaline that has been coursing my veins for the past five minutes. I use both of my hands to pull myself to my feet. Once I am on my feet I take a step and stumble slightly to the side. I try my best to take some deep breaths. I carry myself out of the cove and walk at a slow pace. I put my hands on my stomach. I can taste bile in the back of my throat. I grow nauseous.

Foxy miraculously walks out into the dining room, looking down at papers with Chica following behind him. They are in an argument. I know because I can hear her shout at him constantly. I can't hear much because I am too focused on getting their attention without saying anything. I start limping towards the arguing couple. It hurts to walk, but I refuse to give up. I watch Foxy, he set the papers on the table next to him, Chica is looking up at him and yelling. I see her eyes move on me, my vision is beginning to blur. I scream in my thoughts knowing I am going to pass out in a few seconds. I watch Chica and squint slightly, she shakes Foxy and points to me. He looks at me surprised and him and Chica run to me. My knees give in and I kneel down and sit on the floor.

"Mangle?" Chica asks. I shake my head and lay down on the floor. I finally give up. I close my eyes and relax. I may have just died.


	3. Chapter 3

There is a loud ringing in my ears. It grows more obnoxious every second it persists. My eyes begin to flutter open, the ringing begins to fade and I hear distinct voices. They aren't very audible at the moment. I can feel myself panic. My vision is blurry and I am freaking out. I hear a male voice, still not audible, yell at two other voices. I can sense my arms flailing. My body is defending itself from anything. I am screaming too. Panic attack? Anxiety attack? I don't know. My vision is still blurry, and I am still trapped inside myself. The voices become a bit more clear. My vision becomes to grow vivid and alert again. Though, I am still freaking out, but my arms are being held by a crimson blur.

"Hey! Hey! It's okay! Stop squirming for a minute!" The person says. I immediately recognize the voice and my vision clears up fully.

"Dang. She freaks out over too many things." Another person says. Chica. Foxy ignores her comment.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." Foxy says and I relax. He slowly lets go of my arms.

"Hey! What happened to make you fall over onto the floor and bleed crazily?" Chica starts.

"Not now! God Chica! The lass just woke up and she is already confused as it is! Can you just chill for one bloody second?" Foxy snaps. Her face tenses and Chica storms out.

"What's going on?" I say tiredly.

"Don''t worry about it for right now. Let's just worry about getting you somewhere more comfortable and less overwhelming."

"Okay."

"I'm going to lift you up so you don't have to walk, okay?" Foxy asks and I nod. I'm apparently on a table. Did they manage to save me without medical attention? Foxy gently picks me up, and this is when I begin to feel pain again. I wince. My muscles are sore and my stomach feels like I have been burned by something hot. That's probably how I am not bleeding anymore.

"Sorry." Foxy murmurs and he begins to walk slowly. He uses his foot to open the door. Then, he steps out and walks slowly in the direction of my room. We just left the repair room.

"The cove or your room?" Foxy asks. I heave a sigh.

"My room." I say and he nods and walks to my room. It's not far, so it takes about two minutes. He sets me down on my bed. I close my eyes and chill out.

"Don't try and do things on your own. You're still a little risky right now." Foxy says and sits down next to my feet.

"Why didn't you take me to the hospital?" I ask.

"I would have. I wanted to, but Chica just wouldn't leave me alone. She took my keys and my phone. She wanted to 'fix' you up herself. Prove herself right, which I appreciate." Foxy begins with a sigh, "We've been fighting all week." Foxy replies.

"It's not because of Scott and I pranking her, is it?" I ask. Foxy chuckles and shakes his head.

"The lass must be having shark week. She has been grouchy and emotional. To be honest, I believe she is jealous." He says.

"Jealous of who? There is no one stopping her of getting in the way of-" I begin and mentally face palm, "never mind." I say. Foxy laughs a little.

"Ah it's okay. She'll either make it or break it. Either way, I don't care what she does. I don't see why I asked the lass out anyways. She is nothin' but trouble." Foxy says. I shake my head and chuckle nervously. I don't want to talk about his relationship.

"So... What happened?" I ask again.

"You toppled over and when Chica and I got to you, you were not responsive. Chica thought ye were dead. I knew you were just unconscious, because I have a sense when me best friend is alive or dead." Foxy says and looks at me with a smile. I raise my eyebrows and purse my lips.

"Okay." I say. Someone knocks on the door. Ugh, people, I am scared of them, they give me headaches. Foxy gets up and goes to the door and answers Chica. I roll my eyes as she proposes for help. I tune their conversation out and I look under my shirt to find a bruise that is somewhat red and mostly purple, and some thread sutures that are black. Like regular stitches, just with sewing thread. I should change my shirt.

"Okay! Calm down! For the love of God Chica." Foxy says and shuts the door and sits back down, "Blondes." He says and shakes his head.

"You should just end it if you're tired of her. It's better than being miserable knowing you're being cheated on." I say. Foxy looks at me surprised.

"She is cheating?" He asks. I nod.

"With Freddy." I say.

"How long have you known?"

"I found out yesterday while I was performing and I was planning on telling you. But then this happened." I say and look at my stomach.

"Oh. Well, thank you lass. I appreciate it." Foxy says and smiles at me. I don't feel like smiling, I can't, for some reason I feel too depressed to do it. Must be me being bipolar because my body just went through shock and it is just beginning to recover. Apparently Foxy begins to notice.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks. I realize I am looking down at my hands. I look up.

"Oh," I say and clear my throat even though it is dry, "y-yeah, just tired I guess." I say. I also notice my voice is hoarse. Again, my throat is dry.

"You sure?" He asks. I nod. I fake a yawn so he gets off my case.

"Okay." He says, knowing that I am lying to him. He stands up and grabs my comforter from the foot of my bed and pulls it over me. I stop him.

"What?"

"Can you get me a clean shirt?"

"Oh, yeah! Sure!" Foxy says, and runs to my closet, I chuckle. He comes back and gives me my shirt and turns around so I –rather him- don't get embarrassed and uncomfortable. I peel off my bloodstained shirt and throw it at the hamper. I should just throw it away. I put on the clean shirt and lay back.

"The coast is clear, captain." I say teasingly. Foxy chuckles and turns around and covers me up with the comforter. This time I don't stop him.

"Get some rest lass." He says and kisses my forehead. He always does that. Foxy doesn't care if he is dating Chica, I am his best friend according to him. I may have a crush on him, but he treats me like his sister. So I don't take the kiss on my forehead for granted.


End file.
